Episode 4 (1999)
Decision × Shortcut × Detour (選択×近道×まわり道, Sentaku × Chikamichi × Mawari michi) is the 4th episode of the original Hunter × Hunter anime. It first aired on November 6th, 1999. Overview The ship's Captain directs them towards a tree on top of a mountain to find a navigator. Leorio takes the bus and the rest head towards the tree. The bus is a trap, so Leorio abandons it and catches up with Gon and Kurapika. Matthew, an examinee they meet, travels with them and then betrays them. They successfully answer a riddle asked by an examiner and move on to the next test. Synopsis The Ship drops off the three at Dolle Harbor. As a special tip, the Captain recommends they head towards a Lone Pine Tree on top of a mountain. However, they discover that the path towards the cedar tree is in the opposite direction of Zaban City, the site of this year's Hunter Exam. Suddenly, an examinee named Matthew tells them that they should take the bus if they want to head directly to Zaban City. Leorio decides to take the bus while the rest head towards the tree. ]] The bus is a trap, so Leorio abandons it and decides to catch up with Gon and Kurapika. Meanwhile, Matthew fakes a sprain in his ankle, so Gon carries him and even goes to get some medicinal herbs for him. Thinking this would just waste time, Matthew continues on without Gon and eventually gets lost. He comes across an angry rhinoceros, and fearing it will hurt him, he tries to threaten it with his weapon. Kurapika appears to stop him, and soon after Gon comes along to assure them that the animal was just nervous because they invaded its territory. However, Leorio appears and hits the rhinoceros, causing it to chase him. After Gon sends the rhino away, the four continues on their way until they reach a town. Gon and company then encounter the Quizzing Lady and some masked children whom all appear around them. The Quizzing Lady tells them that to get to the lone cedar, they should go through the town, but not after answering her two-choice quiz. Matthew volunteers to go first, showing his true colors. He answers the old lady's question, and he was allowed to pass through the town. Hearing the quiz given to Matthew, Leorio argues with the Quizzing Lady for there seems to be no right answer to her quiz. Kurapika figures out the trick to the quiz and tries to explain it to his friends, but the Quizzing Lady forbids him to. As Kurapika chooses for them to take the quiz, they were given the question. No one answers. This angers Leorio, so he tries to hit the old lady with a stick. Kurapika stops him, telling him that silence is the answer. Kurapika explains the trick, two children open a side door. The Quizzing Lady tells the three to take this path, which leads to the cedar tree. She also tells them that the couple living in the house beneath the tree are navigators who would lead them to the Exam Hall. Characters in Order of Appearance Manga & Anime Differences * The name Matthew was given to the examinee in this anime only. * In the manga and 2011 Anime, Leorio doesn't take the bus, because he overhears 2 people claiming how the bus is a trap. In this adaptation, he takes a bus, and after a few laps around the town, they all discover that it's not getting them anywhere and jump off. * In this anime, Matthew takes a path that leads to a trap and is attacked by monsters. In the manga, it is never shown and it is stated that he simply took a path that doesn't lead him to the tree. Navigation es:Episodio 4 (1999) Category:List of Episodes (1999 series) Category:Episodes Category:Hunter Exam arc